1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board holding member for holding a circuit board and attaching the circuit board to an apparatus, and an image forming apparatus provided with the circuit board holding member.
2. Related Art
For example, inside various image forming apparatus (including copying machines, printers, facsimile machines, complex machines of these, etc.), a large number of harnesses are generally put around from a circuit board to electric modules. Considerations should be given to the harnesses as to whether the harnesses can be collected efficiently without being damaged, whether maintenancability can be secured, and so on.